Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 \times 9 + 10 \times \dfrac{ 24 }{ 8 } $
$ = 4 \times 9 + 10 \times 3 $ $ = 36 + 10 \times 3 $ $ = 36 + 30 $ $ = 66 $